Kingdom hearts:Scattered Hearts Scattered Memories
by Roxas324
Summary: Roxas made the Promise.Roxas risked his life for Kari.Roxas sealed the Keyhole. Roxas fought His best Friend Riku.Roxas lost memories of Kairi.Roxas loves Kairi.Then what happened to Sora.Werid things have been happening,A boy is trying to reach Kairi.Ro


Summary:Roxas made the Promise.Roxas risked his life for Kari.Roxas sealed the Keyhole. Roxas fought His best Friend Riku.Roxas lost memories of Kairi.Roxas loves Kairi.Then what happened to Sora.Werid things have been happening,A boy is trying to reach Kairi.Roxas 's other story,his half...His part?

**Chapter-1-Prolouge**

_Faded Memories,  
Reconstucted Memories,  
A dream - a dream of you,  
In a world without you_

"Quit while you can."

Rikusnapped.Then Donald and Goofy appeared at the scene.

"No. Not without Kairi."

Riku transformed into his powerful form."The darkness will destroy you."

"You're wrong, Riku The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!"

"Really... Well, we'll just see about that!"

Sora is immobilized and Riku shot an orb of darkness from the palm of his hand. Before the shot could hit Sora, a white screen appeared and before goofy could reach him Sora got hit with the Orb of Darkness.

"SORA!"

Sora smiled ofdetrmintionas he falls to the ground,and he closes his eyes.

"My body will vanish but my heart won't!"Sora fell to the ground and darkness surrounded him,and he vanished.Sora was know going through darkness.He saw a light,A boy.

"Who are you?"

"Sora you are strong,But I'll handle it from here"Sora closed his eyes."You'll ---- and same goes with me..."

"No!I won't let you have her!"

"Sora...I'm sorry..."

-

--

-

Riku stood there and goofy stood in front of him with his sheild.Goofy looked mad and protected him.The boy opened his eyes,and saw his friends in front of him

"Roxas,Ain't going to go anywhere!"Goofy yelled.

"You'd betray your King?"Riku asks.

"Not on your life! But I'm not gonna betray Roxas,either,'cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together!See ya,Donald can youtell the king I'm really sorry?"Goofy yelled.

"Hold On Goofy!We'll tell him together!"Donald yelled andcame running towards Roxas and Goofy.They all smiled and looked at Riku.The evil surrouned with Darkness Riku.

"We'll you know all for one,and one for all!"Donald smiled.They nodded.

"Guess your stuck with us Roxas!"Goofy said.Donald smiled and agreed.Roxas looked dissapointed."Thanks...Donald...Goofy."

"How will you fight?"Riku asked,ruining there 'soft' friendship moment.

"I know now,I don't need the keyblade!I've got a better weapon my heart!"

"Your Heart?"Riku laughed."What good will that weak little thing do for you?"

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then...if they don't forget me...then our hearts will be one.(readying his Wooden Sword)I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!"

The keyblade returned to Roxas,and Roxas gasped.He went after Riku and So did Donald and Goofy and won the battle easily.

-

--

-

"So I shall release you the keyhole with your power. Open the door,Lead me into everlasting Darkness!"Riku trying hitting Roxas,who was kneeled on the Ground.Roxas was going to take the hit.

"S--ROXAS!"Kairi called from inside of him.Roxas pulled out the keyblade and blocked Riku's move.Riku gasped.

"Forget it!There's no way your takeing Kairi's heart!"Roxas sounded really pissed and wasn't ready to give up.He'll do it.He'll do it for Kairi,Even though she's inside of him. He'll fight for her.Riku smirked and again Roxas was going to fight his best friend,A friend he grew up with.And again Roxas won the Fight.His friend Vanishing.

"Riku..."Roxas sighed.

"Roxas!Roxas!Look!"Roxas came walking beside Donald and Goofy.He looked up at what was in front of him.

"The...Keyhole..."Goofy whispered.Roxas nodded,and placed one of his Keyblades towards the Keyhole.Nothing happened.

"It won't work!The Keyholes not finished yet!"Goofy gasped.

"What can we do?"Roxas wondered.

"Maybe we gotta wake Kairi up!"Goofy answered.

"I think your right,If we can free her heart...But...But...how?"Roxas looked around and spots the Dark keyblade on the ground.The one Riku used.The one where he said it unleashes hearts.

"A keyblade the unlocks people's Hearts...I wonder..."Roxas whispered and walked towards it.He picked up and looked at it.

"Roxas!Hold on!"Goofy called.Roxas placed in front of him.In front of his chest.

"NO,Wait!"Donald warned.Roxas grins at Donald and Goofy.He then thrusts the Dark keyblade into him.Roxas started glowing,and 6 hearts came out of him.They returned to there rightful places.Then another Heart came out of Roxas,and Returned to Kairi the girl laying on the floor.It returned to her and she opened her eyes,and sat up.

"ROXAS!ROXAS!"Donald called.

"S-Roxas!"She ran to go catch him but was too late.He vanished into thin air and she watched fly away into little glwoing dusts.

"S-Roxas...Are you really?...NO!I WON'T LET HIM GO!"

Roxas stood there hugging Kairi,and she smiled."Kairi...Thank you..."Kairi looked up and gasped."Roxas..."

-

--

-

"Take care of her..."Riku whispered standing behind Kingdom Hearts,and Roxas nodded.Then Riku helped shut the door,and it was closed.Roxas thought about him.His best friends memories came flowing into his mind.He turned around to see Kairi.He ran after her.Donald wanted to follow,But goofy stopped him softly.Donald looked very depressed.Meanwhile Roxas was still running to Kairi.

"Kari!"

"Roxas?"Around it starts to move,and Kairi fell forward.But he caught her.

"Kairi,Remember what you said before.Well I'm always with you!I'll come back to you!I Promise!"They were going futher and futher apart.But they wouldn't let go.Kairi looked at him depressertly.Not wanting to leave him.But she knew his word was true.

"I know you will!"She let go of his hand,and watched him dissappear behind the glow.Then he was out of sight.She watched the stars return.Later she visited the serect place,and saw something.A star going to her,and she smiled.She saw the two head there.They scribbled long time ago.But the boy she scribbled has spikey hair then Roxas.She smiled at it.

"I wonder,Why there Bigger...His spikes...Must of been a bad drawer."She whiped her hand across the facesand tear fell down her cheek.

-------

Okay this is only the beginning,and I left alot things out but it'll get better and you'll understand later lol...My first fic to go on here,be nice:)


End file.
